


Rose Petals and Champagne (#91 Champagne)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [136]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More wedding night fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals and Champagne (#91 Champagne)

“Don’t move.” Charlie whispered as Ian lay debauched, rose petals clinging to his skin.

Ian lay still as Charlie opened the Champagne. He poured some into a glass then poured some into the hollow of Ian’s throat. Ian held his breath and Charlie sucked the Champagne away.

He poured more into Ian’s navel mixing it with fresh cum then loudly slurped it away. Ian giggled.

Charlie dribbled more over Ian’s soft cock then sucked it away. Ian moaned. Charlie handed Ian the rest of the glass. Ian drank.

“Love, I never want to drink Champagne again, unless it’s with you.”


End file.
